Dear Diary
by Wolfinson
Summary: During Jack's visit to Rapture, he finds something he would have never guessed he'd read. Chapter three coming VERY slowly. ON HOLD but I edited the chapters, making them a little more interesting hopefully.
1. Found something

Do I sound like someone who would be working for 2KGames and is making A LOT of money?  
Warning: I **DO NOT** own Bioshock.

* * *

Jack just finished off a couple of thuggish splicers when he noticed a book off to his left. Normally, he would have just left it there and would not even bother to look at it again, but this one was different. It had one word stenciled neatly in gold on the purple front cover: DIARY. He ran his hand over the cover, feeling the smooth texture of whatever material formed the hard surface.

Why he even picked it up, he wasn't sure. Maybe it's because this was the first handwritten diary he has seen in all of Rapture. Maybe it's because it could contain vital information to getting out of this hellish septic tank of a city. Maybe it just looked important. Whatever the reason, he sure as hell wasn't going to read it _here_. He carefully put the book inside his pack and quietly exits the room via the door on the right.

As Jack walks through one of the many sliding doors in Rapture, he takes notice of a security camera stationed in the corner of a vacated bar. A soft blue glow eminates from his being and the hair on his body raises as he prepares to use up a small amount of his nerely depleted supply of ADAM. Suddenly, a small bolt of lightning flies from his fingertips and hits the camera, effectively disabling it for a moment.

Taking the short time he has before the camera resets itself, he sprints over to the device. Using a small knife he found sitting on the floor, he carefully unscrews the pannel and removes it. Keeping his eye on the metaphorical clock and staying aware of his surroundings, Jack managed to successfully hack the camera. As he screws the last bolt into place, the camera comes to life with a green field of vision.

After shifting his pack to make a more comfortable pillow, he sits down behind the bar counter, effectively hiding him from anyone that might walk in, and pulls out the diary. Gently opening the front cover of the book, he sees yellowed pages and a smudged name; all he can make out is 'rah'. Turning to the next page, he begins to read...

* * *

**A/N: Woah, after a long as hell wait, I've edited this chapter and made it a little longer/more discriptive. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Entries 1, 2, and Big Daddy

I do not own BioShock.

These are the first two entries, please ask any questions that you may have.

* * *

**Dec. 14, 1944 – Home**

Mommy came home today even happier than usual. She was giddy as I overheard her telling Daddy that someone important, Mr. Ryan I think, has chosen us as a family to be a part of the "Greatest Scientific Achievement in the history of Mankind."

But there is a catch...we'll be moving soon. Really soon. Daddy didn't sound too happy about that...

_[The rest of the page rambled about tea parties and stuffed animals that the writer's mother got them. Jack skipped that part and went to the next page and then eventually skipped a few more before he found one that caught his attention.]_

**Jan. 1, 1945 – Home**

I'll be packing in a few minutes, so I don't have much time to write. Mommy told me to tell my friends goodbye tomorrow because we're going to be moving the day after tomorrow. I know I'll be asked where I'm moving to but I don't know what to say. Mommy said that it was a secret and Daddy doesn't want to tell me. It's not fair that I'm not allowed to know but I guess it's okay.

Time to pack.

_**-----BACK TO JACK-----**_

Jack closed the diary as soon as he heard footsteps.

_Wonder if it's a damn splicer again. I'll let the security bots take care of the piece of shit._

He kept listening even after a silence fell over the room. When he heard a small girl's voice he nearly cried.

"Over here Mr. Bubbles, I found an angel," the child's voice echoed dully off the water rotted walls. Heavy footsteps came into the room quickly then slowed and eventually stopped after a minute. He took note of the noises of a very large needle going into a body multiple times; he cringed every time. As soon as the little girl was done coughing from recycling the ADAM, Jack sprung up, body glowing in preparation to zap the Big Daddy, and lifts his hand. The smile on Jack's face disappears when the bioluminescence faded. Jack blinks as the Bouncer Big Daddy turned around, apparently curious as to what was making the noise.

It decided that a 'frozen' Jack was a non-threat and turned back around to watch the Little Sister. Jack takes the dismissal to his advantage and picks up his shotgun from beside his pack. The Little Sister looked just as Jack stood back up, shotgun in hand, and screamed as soon as realization struck her fragile mind. "Mr. Bubbles" spun around to find the thing that caused _his_ Little Sister to scream. Upon seeing Jack, its eyes changed from yellow to red. It charged, drill raised to make it easier to impale the offender.

Jack sprung onto the counter and let loose a couple of electric buck shots into the Big Daddy's chest. Diving out from behind the bar, Jack flies away from the Big Daddy just as the stunned enemy collided with the counter. Above the sound of splintering wood, the low hum of spinning blades increased in volume. Jack moved to the opposite corner as the security bots filtered into the room. The machines hammer bullets into the recovering fallen giant. Jack knocks over a nearby table over and manages to get behind it just before a stray bullet pierces the wall where he was standing. The sound of a drill and tearing metal reaches Jack's ears. Getting brave, he leans out from behind the table, takes aim, and lets the last two remaining electric buck hammer the Daddy's back. Suddenly, the Big Daddy stiffened, its lights dimmed then died, and its body hit the ground with a heavy thud.

_'Poor guy, but I have to save the girl.'_ he thought as he looked around the room for the Little Sister. The little girl rushes over to the fallen body as the machines leave the area. He hears the little one begin to weep over the Daddy's fallen body, his heart tears a hole just big enough for her memory to fit in. Spotting her, he walks over to the girl and picks her up, kicking and screaming, and places a hand on her head. Yellow energy flowed from his body into hers; a bright flash later and Jack is rewarded with a hug from the little girl before he helps her to into the vent.

"Thank you," she said as she disappeared from sight, "you saved me."

"You're welcome, little one..." he said to the dark hole that held a living being a second earlier. A moment's pause was all that Jack needed to fill the hole in his heart with the memory of the child.

Grabbing his pack and weapons, he started heading to his next destination.

* * *

**A/N: That was longer AND more descriptive than before! Woot! Review!**


End file.
